toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Estate
An estate is where a toon's home is. There are six houses for each account, one for each toon on the account. The house's color corresponds to the color of the toon's slot. Estates also contain a fishing pond. However, there is no fisherman, therefore, the only way to sell fish is to go back to the playground and sell fish to the fisherman or the pet shop, or during Fishing Bingo where the toon can sell their fish. Estates were released on May 9, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20051109142119/http://test.toontown.com/oldNews.php on the Test Server following a public release on May 20, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20051018151805/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php. Houses A toon's house '''is where the toon lives. In a house, you can find a phone, a wardrobe, a jellybean bank, and furniture that can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. A house has two rooms, and two windows. Toons can visit other toons' houses; however, they must be friends. Toon houses with no title on the outside means the player has not created a toon that lives in that house. Doodles A '''doodle '''is a toon's pet. They also make their home in the estates. However, they cannot enter any house. A doodle can be purchased at any pet shop in any playground. Gardening '''Gardening is an activity where toons can harvest flowers and grow gag trees. Once they have bought a gardening kit from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, they can start gardening. A wheelbarrow is located at the southern part of the estate, near the yellow house. Toons can sell their flowers in the wheelbarrow. Mailboxes Mailboxes are used to receive items bought from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, items given from a friend, invitations to parties, or rewards given by the Toon Council. Mailboxes keep the items inside until the toon removes the items or deletes them. Mailboxes also show the toon's name on the side. Cannons Cannons can be used to blast toons into the air, which sometimes a toon will hit an obstacle and earn points. They can also earn laff points by hitting the Toon-Up target. Toons can rent cannons for 48 hours from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Trivia *This is one of the only locations where no music is being played. The other is during the Match Minnie trolley game. *Every April Toons' Week, the gravity at estates is decreased and doodles can talk. *There was going to be night and day cycle at the Estate. This is evidenced by the upside down moon that appears when you go to the mouth of the Estate's river by the red house. There is an unused code in the game files that switches this on. *The estates and parties are the only area to have a toon sun. The sun looks like the one that appeared in the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Ice cream cones appear in a toon's estate and heal their laff meter by two laff points, similar to the ones in Toontown Central. * There was a feature in Test Toontown where you could buy four different houses in the Cattlelog: cupcake, tiki, castle, and a ranch house. ** The ranch house can be seen in the rural racetracks in Goofy Speedway *There used to be a plane that flew over estates usually behind the pink house, but it was removed in an update in 2010. **The plane was originally silver and looked more like the one seen from Plane Crazy which is a Mickey Mouse cartoon. However, the plane was changed to red and yellow following the release of Goofy Speedway in 2005. When Bossbot HQ came out, the plane shrunk in size. **However, it still can be seen every Halloween event. In other languages Gallery Moon.png|Toon moon The sun on Toontown.png|Toon sun Home.png|Toon house my house.png Ice Cream Estate treasure.png|Ice Cream ToonHouses.jpg|Original concept art for Estates Category:Estates Category:Toons